Code Lyoko World Tour
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: The gang has to find Lyoko warriors in other countries. Jeremy has to stop X.A.N.A from recahrging and Yumi had to earn how to trust poeple. Sissi and Jim are new Frech warriors. Togethr the gang's got to save to world before it's too late R&R. Inside ful


A/N: I'm writing a crossover story with Code Lyoko, so it's like my second Lyoko story. Anyway, I saw all of the season three episodes, and the first episode of season four, so I'm in love with Code Lyoko all over again. Then I was thinking about the Digimon World Tour for some reason. Then I thought I could do the same thing with Code Lyoko, which is where this idea came from. REVIEW!!!!

Full Summary: Jeremy did a lot of research on X.A.N.A while he put a hold on his attacks, and realizes he's getting stronger. They need more warriors, but with what happened to William, who can they trust? Then Jeremy finds Lyoko warriors in America with the help of…Odd! Now they're all on a mission to find the Lyoko warriors of the world. But can they do it in time?

Disclaimer: I want to own Code Lyoko…but I don't! **Bursts into tears! **

Equivalents:

Jeremy- Stanley

Aelita-Aelita(shared)

Odd- Tyler

Yumi-Amber

Ulrich-Vinny

_CHAPTER ONE- American Warriors_

" Hey guys, guess what I found out!" cried Jeremy, running over to his friends.

" What?" asked Ulrich.

" Guess!" Jeremy said.

" Is it about Lyoko?" Odd asked. " Because if it isn't then I'm not willing to listen."

" Of course it is!" Jeremy said.

" Well we can't just guess out of the blue," Aelita said.

" Fine I'll tell you," Jeremy said.

" Tell them what?" asked Yumi, who had just arrived.

" I found out something about our Lyoko team," Jeremy said.

" What?" Yumi asked.

" We need help," Jeremy said.

" That's it?" Odd asked incredulously.

" Well…yeah," Jeremy said.

" You know Einstein, sometimes your news can be a real drag," Odd told him.

" Besides, where are we going to find help?" Yumi asked. " Who can we trust?" But the bell drowned out her last words.

" We'll meet later," Jeremy said.

Later at break:

The five friends were sitting on a bench, trying to pick out people they can trust. So far they didn't have any luck.

" Did you ever consider freshman and sophomores trustworthy?" Odd asked.

" Who do you have in mind?" Aelita asked.

" Well how about…Millie and Tamea?" Odd asked.

" How about no way?" Yumi replied. " I can't imagine them as Lyoko warriors. Besides, what if they decide to go back to Kadic News and take this as a scoop?"

" Ouch!" Ulrich said. I can see that. What about Jim? He worked out last time."

" Last time he was about to get fired, and had a fake sprained ankle," Jeremy said.

" I say we can trust him. It might soften him up a bit," Odd said.

" That's no reason to trust him," said Yumi.

" But Odd maybe right," Aelita said.

" You're just being stubborn Yumi. What happened to William won't happen to everyone," Ulrich said.

" You know, I think I know someone," Odd said. I'll be back later!" He ran off to his dorm.

" I wonder what's got him all excited," Yumi mused.

" The horrible tasting meatloaf for lunch on Mondays can get Odd excited," Aelita joked.

Later after school

" Hey guys! I've decided we can trust Jim. I don't know why, but I've got a feeling," Jeremy said, walking over to his friends who were waiting by the vending machine.

" Great, now I'm all alone," Yumi said.

" You know, Jim isn't the only person we have. We do need some other kids," Odd said.

" How about…" Ulrich started.

" Hiroki!" Odd suddenly yelled.

" Are you crazy? No way!" Yumi screamed. " He's a real pain to deal with. And what Johnny wants to do it too? Double trouble!"

" That's not what I was going to say," Ulrich said, glaring at Odd. " I was going to say…Sissi."

" She's even worse!" Odd cried as the rest of them just stared at him.

" Odd is right," Yumi said. " We can't trust Sissi!"

" Actually, we can," Aelita said. " We once had to bring her to the factory. She worked out great, Especially at the end."

" Let's not bring that up," Ulrich begged.

" Why? What happened at the end?" Yumi asked, who still didn't know.

Odd and Jeremy burst out laughing.

" Okay, I don't know what this is about, but I'd rather Jim than Sissi any day," Yumi said.

" So them let's go tell him!" Odd said. The whole gang(excluding Yumi) ran to find him.

" Wait! I didn't say we should tell him!" Yumi called, but no one paid any attention to her. " Ugh! Why do I even bother?" Yumi muttered.

Half an hour later, they still couldn't find Jim. " Well I guess we'll just have to use my idea then," Odd said. " You guys stay here, or go home or to your dorms or whatever, and Jeremy and I will go to the factory."

" We will?" Jeremy asked.

" Sure we will!" Odd responded.

Yumi went home and Aelita and Ulrich headed back to their dorms. In the morning, Odd and Jeremy had great news for everyone.

" Guess what!" Jeremy cried.

" What?" asked Ulrich.

" Guess!" Jeremy said.

" Don't go through this again." Aelita said.

" Well, we can't tell you yet anyway," Odd said. " Yumi's not here yet."

" What? What are you talking about? She right…nowhere?" Aelita said.

" She was right here a minute ago," Ulrich said. Suddenly Yumi came running toward them with Sissi and Jim behind her.

" Where were you?" Ulrich asked. " And what are they doing here?"

" I decided you were right. We need help, so I showed Jim and Sissi the factory last night, when I said I was going home. And them I told them everything!"

" All by yourself?" Jeremy asked.

" Yup," Yumi replied.

Sissi and Jim talked it over, and them Odd said," Now that that's done can we _please_ get to my news? We even know what time they're going to the scanners!"

" You always have to get the spotlight, don't you? Go on then," Yumi said.

" Okay. I have a friend. He name is Amber. She lives in America. She has friends. Their names are-"

" Odd found Lyoko warriors in America!" Jeremy cried.

" Hey!" Odd said. " I was getting there.

" In a very slow way."

" What do you mean American Lyoko warriors? How come we've never seen them?" Yumi asked.

" I thought I should've seen them if they came to Lyoko."

" They were trapped in the core of Lyoko. That's why Odd hadn't been in contact for so long. They were trapped with Lyoko warriors from all these other countries, but now they've all been set free, and they were all sent to their home countries. The last thing the American ones can remember was being virtualized into Lyoko," Jeremy said.

" Can you make a little more sense?" Sissi asked in a nicer tone than usual. " I'm new!"

Jeremy took them to the factory, sent each to Lyoko so they return to the pasts won't affect them and then explained more about the other Lyoko warriors.

" Okay so these warriors, Stanley, Tyler, Vinny, and Amber claim to know Aelita," Jeremy went on.

" But I don't know them!" Aelita said.

" Maybe you don't. Or maybe they remember a little more than you. Anyway, our mission is to go to the other countries and find the other warriors and bring them back here, to our factory so we can work together," Jeremy said.

" This is going a little fast, don't you think?" Yumi asked.

" Actually, no. We need to work fast. The only reason X.A.N.A has quit for a few months is so that he can create new monsters and get recharged. He's going to get total power soon!" Jeremy said.

" What about… what about William?" Yumi asked.

" He's getting more and more power each day. I hate to say this, but if X.A.N.A keeps this recharging process up, William might gain enough power to not only break away from X.A.N.A, but also enough to over power and destroy him. Then he will be our new enemy. And if he's strong enough to destroy X.A.N.A, then we probably won't be able to destroy him," Jeremy said.

" That hasn't happened yet," Odd said. " SO no need to worry. Amber and her friends are going to be here soon. They seem totally ready to go back to Lyoko. But there a lot of questions even I need to ask."

" Jeremy, I'd love to help, but it's summer vacation next week. My parents are taking me and Hiroki to Japan from June 21st to July 21st ."

" That's great! There are warriors in Japan. I don't know who they are, but I think they're younger than us."

" I'm going to Italy to see my mom," Ulrich sad.

" I have to see my grandma in Spain with my family," Odd said.

" There are warriors there too! Aelita, is it okay if I send you to Russia next week?" Jeremy asked.

" Russia? What's that?"

" It's a country in Europe and Asia," Jeremy explained.

" Oh, I remember now," Aelita said. " I'll go. But how do I travel? Where do I go? What do I do? And the language…"

" Don't worry Aelita, I'll help you through that. In the mean time, why don't you guys take care of Jim and Sissi. I have some work to do."

" You know you're going to miss Ms. Hertz's class for your work?" Odd asked.

" Oh yeah. I forgot about classes," Jeremy said.

" Don't worry. I'll take care of her for you," Sissi said, glad she finally knew Ulrich's secret.

" No you won't! I will," Jim said, afraid she might mess it up.

" Thanks Jim," Jeremy said.

A/N: I think it got really bad at the end, but I promise the chapters will get better as the story goes along. I have some really great ideas. Flames accepted, ideas accepted, I'll update soon, but most importantly…REVIEW!!


End file.
